


How Love Triumphs (Even if it's not the kind you expect)

by KaseyTrue



Series: How Moms Saved The World [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Women, BAMF moms, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mother Magic - Freeform, Reawakened Magic, The Olde Ways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 12:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaseyTrue/pseuds/KaseyTrue
Summary: What if a House-elf heard the Death Eaters talking about hurting Little Master Draco like they "punished" Poor Master Severus Sir. What if that House-elf was a certain Free Elfs Mother, and she thought to warn Narcissa of the danger to him. What if Narcissa owes Severus her life, and a peice of her snaps when she realizes that she allowed those monsters in Her wards.Or alternatively titled "Mothers Save The World"





	How Love Triumphs (Even if it's not the kind you expect)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InvisibleBookReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleBookReader/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vivifica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647589) by [InvisibleBookReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleBookReader/pseuds/InvisibleBookReader). 



> Warning for mention of rape, non-con, and torture.

How Mom’s Saved the World  
Teaser Page

 

Narcissa rushed into her husbands study tears pouring from her eyes, a manic expression on her face. So overwrought was she that she did not even notice Voldemort in the corner beside the door, as she sought comfort in Lucius’ arms.

“Lucius they raped him, they carved filthy evil words into his skin! What if they did that to our baby Lucius?" she sobbed into her husbands arms "He's our spy and our Lord's right hand, if they would do that to him what would they do to our baby if he fails?" She then changed expression and for the first time resembled her sister Bellatrix, a sister who just happened to be standing in the doorway listening now.

“He's our friend Lucius! Your friend! He's saved my life 3 times! He's saved our Dragon 3 times! He's saved your life and their lives countless times and they think they can get away with this in my house!?" Her wand was pointed at her husband "You fix this husband mine or I will..." she stated with a hot manic expression "I won't allow this ever again." 

Then she smiled, "Your mother gave me control of the wards," her eyes gleaming with dark vengeance her smile crazed "My Mummy and and Aunt Purgy taught me wonderful ways to make the wards justice rapists." She turned a serene smile on her husband "Fix this Lucius because if it even comes close to happening again I will be ready and you will lose 15 Purebloods in one day." she kissed her husband's cheek "Fix this or for your sins you will never see my son or I again in this life." she stated with a quiet sober intensity.

Bellatrix disappeared quickly before her sister saw her as Narcissa turned to stalk out, the dark lord hidden in the shadowy corner still. Lucius called after her, "Severus would never have admitted to what happened and they would have erased your memory if they saw you. I need to know how you found out, as there may be a method there for ensuring his safety."

“A House-Elf told me when she heard them contemplating our son on the way out the door. She said she lost her son to wizards cruelty and did not wish me to lose mine to the same." tears slipping down her cheeks "Your friends used to make little baby Dobby iron his own hands, did you know?" She sniffed, "I asked why she didn't tell me when they first started on Sevvie and she said she thought we knew and were allowing it to keep their attention off Draco." she sobbed "I had never felt so ashamed as I did in that moment when my own Nurse-Elf thought that of me." She swept from the room before she could be questioned anymore.

“My Lord?" Lucius asked softly

“Did you know that your father once tried to force me into vassalage in my first year?" Voldemort asked and Lucius shook his head but Voldemort held up a hand for quiet. "I refused of course, but many times until I turned to the dark arts I wished I had not. I was a very attractive boy then, and until I took over as Heir Slytherin I was just seen as a tossed aside Bastard child at best." he slowly stalked closer to Lucius "When I was at school such boys were often used as an amusement to older stronger boys. A practice which I ended. Did you ever wonder why I never allowed rape of anyone in my raids? Why I killed anyone who committed that particular crime?" 

He stroked Lucius jaw "I chose you as my right hand because of the honor your family has always shone in protecting against rape." he leaned into Lucius ear and whispered "I chose a ritual which would give me a fearsome, terrible form, which would never be looked on as attractive on purpose, my dear Lucius" he turned to leave the room "I chose you because you taught a half-blood to protect himself against his own house, as your father taught me." He threw a last comment over his shoulder with a cruel smile as he left, "We will hold a trial for the traitors, give them Justice. Seeing as each of your family owes him a life debt thrice over, perhaps the Justice of Threes would be the most appropriate. We will discuss this after dinner, for now ensure that your lovely wife knows I will not allow it to happen again."

 

 

Bella’s Redemption

 

Meanwhile Bellatrix was apparating to the Ward Witch Room in Number 12 to work some justice herself; after all the only way for a Black to lose their mind so totally was to lose a child. All Black women lost their minds with the death of a child. She had lost her child do to rape by an auror the day before she tortured the Longbottoms into insanity. And that these people she had called allies would so heinously harm a baby as good as poor poor Severus Snape, the boy who had tried so hard to invent a potion to heal her broken womb? She sliced her palm open and smeared her blood across the Ward Stones as magic long dormant reawoke in the House of Black. 

Magic seared through Bella’s mind healing the damage done to the newly claimed Most High Priestess Black; breaking contracts signed without knowledge, unbinding oaths made in madness. The Black Family Magic would not allow for a corrupted High Priestess, even if she had welcomed that corruption at the time. A High Priestess of the House of Black must be loyal first and foremost to the House of Black, and those under Her protection. 

It had been far too long since anyone had held the position of High Priestess, and Magic was all too happy to finally have a true servant again. Perhaps this lost child could reawaken the other Houses and Magic could truly function as a being again. And as the magic came to the last corruption of the new High Priestess, Magic smiled and washed the Dark Mark from her child’s arm, before Bella slipped into a healing sleep.

 

 

Harry’s Intervention

Harry stared at the ceiling as he remembered what Snape looked like when they brought him in. It was awful, he was bloody and weak and if Harry wasn’t mistaken it was likely he’d been raped. 

Harry had seen a boy who’d been raped once, when he was shopping last summer. Dudley was with him at the time, they’d been shopping for groceries in Greater Whinging and when they came out of the store Harry heard something like a dog whining in the alley. He turned and looked and saw a boy about his age half dressed holding his pants closed like his life depended on it. He was lying on the ground curled in a ball crying and Harry tried to go to him but Dudley grabbed his arm and stopped him. 

“Harry go back in and tell them to call 999, I’ll stay and make sure no one comes back to finish the job.” he told his cousin firmly, “If you try to help you’ll just scare him more, I promise I know what I’m talking about.”

Harry bit his lip and looked between the two for a moment before turning and running back into the store. When the cops showed up they told Harry and Dudley they did the right thing, so Harry knew better than to force his way into the situation but it was so wrong.

He got up and started pacing in aggravation, no one deserved to be raped not even his worst enemy and Harry was just so so … Angry. He had to do something and then he realized if the Ministry wouldn’t listen to him then he knew someone who would. He snuck downstairs and took some floo powder before saying calmly and clearly “Gringotts!” before stepping into the fire. If the humans wouldn’t help than maybe it was time to work around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by InvisibleBookReader's, Vivifica, although I may edit it later this is what I think would happen if Narcissa found out.  
> Basically my own What If, though I may post a diferent back story later this story will always have been inspired by InvisibleBookReader.


End file.
